Afternoon Cake
by Kode Dekka
Summary: Just a short oneshot smut story featuring Azu-nyan and Yui. Enjoy. Also, M for only the most mature!


_A/N: Yesterday I felt like writing some poorly written smut, so I did. Still no progress with PD, but I will start the chapter soon. For now, enjoy this bit of AzuYui.  


* * *

Afternoon Cake_

Azusa placed herself down on the couch within the empty club room. She quietly pulled her guitar from its case, tuned it a bit, and played a note to test it out. The sound echoed around in the empty space; when it reached her ears, something about it seemed off. _"I guess it still needs some work." _Once again she tried tuning it.

For about half an hour she played the guitar alone in the room, no one else had arrived yet, even though school was over. _"What could they possibly be doing?"_ She felt a little lonely then, it was as if the club had been abandoned by everyone but her. That dreaded thought terrified her, she even stopped playing because of it. _"No, that isn't true."_

But Azusa already knew deep in her heart, that even if they hadn't abandoned the club right now, graduation was right around the corner. It wouldn't be long, until she was all alone again. She knew that, but refused to admit it to herself; that someday soon, her precious sempais would be gone.

Azusa set her guitar down, she then curled into a ball on the couch. The tranquility of the club was soothing, but scary at the same time. She was sure of it, no one would come here again, she would be all alone again.

"Oh! Azu-nyan!" Suddenly she was being engulfed by Yui. _"When did she..."_ She hadn't even heard the door open.

"Yui-sempai..." Just like every time they met, Yui rubbed herself against the smaller girl, not that she minded much. In a rare show of affection, Azusa hugged Yui back.

"Oh! She hugged me back, _Amazing!_" That only made Yui embrace her tighter. _"She's warm..." _Azusa noted as she took comfort in her sempai's affections. "This is rare, you never hug me back, Azu-nyan~" Yui was pouting, but Azusa could see the joy in her eyes. She was just as happy after all.

"I thought that you weren't coming back..." Yui petted her.

"Of course I would, I wouldn't let my Azu-nyan be lonely for too long." Azusa blushed heavily, averted her eyes as well.

"W-Where are the others?"

"They're studying at Ricchan's house."

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"Because~, I felt like seeing you instead, studying is so boring~!" Azusa noticed that Yui still hadn't let go of her, but right now she was fine with it; in fact, she hoped that the older girl wouldn't let go of her.

_"Thank you..." _She whispered under her breath, it was too low for Yui to hear, but that was fine too.

For a few moments there was nothing, just silence. It kind of made her uneasy.

"Yui-sempai?" There was no answer, so Azusa moved her head. Yui was asleep. "Jeez, how can you go to sleep so quickly?" All the same she smiled, even brushed Yui's bang aside. "What am I going to do with you, Yui-sempai."

Azusa decided to let her sleep, but the position was uncomfortable. As carefully as she could, she moved Yui, and rested her head on her lap, just like how she'd seen in some of the dramas she watched. _"This is kind of nice,"_ she decided, closing her eyes and letting Yui rest. A thought crossed her mind then, it made her blush harder than ever.

She opened her eyes and looked down. Yui was completely defenseless, no one would interrupt them if she tried something. Just thinking about it made Azusa going crazy. _"I-Its not wrong. We're both girls, they d-do this all the time. That's right, I'm n-normal! I'm not weird at all!" _But Azusa couldn't lie to herself. _"Who am I kidding, I'm..."_ Her feelings were as clear as day, she was sure that everyone but Yui herself noticed them. _"Even though we're both girls, Yui-sempai to me is..."_ Contemplating the feelings that swirled around her heart, Azusa's eyes focused on a single spot, Yui's lips.

_"It should be okay, right? If its just this once, it should be okay... right?"_ She couldn't help it, suddenly the girl's head was drawn downward, closer and closer to her loved one. Within seconds, they're lips were nearly touching, and she closed her eyes, preparing herself. _"Yui-sempai..."_

"Oh!" Azusa's eyes opened in surprise, or rather she was surprised when she saw that Yui was awake and looking at her. "Aww~ Why'd you stop?"

"Y-Y-Y-Yui-sempai!" She flung back, it was so sudden that she fell off the couch and hit her head. "Owww."

"Are you okay, Azu-nyan?" Azusa was petrified, fear crept through her at a high rate.

"Yui-sempai, that was... I mean, it wasn't what it looked like!" She was completely red in the face, she didn't even believe her own lie. _"Its over, its all over! She'll think I'm weird, she'll think I'm disgusting." _

"Azu-nyan?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Why didn't you just say you just say you wanted a kiss? There's no need to hide it~!" Yui jumped on her, and started rubbing her cheeks on her again. "You're so cute, Azu-nyan!" Yui made comical kissing gestures towards Azusa, but she refused the advances out of habit. "Awww, no fair~. But that's alright, since I love you sooo much!" She clung to her even move, it was making Azusa kind of depressed, especially hearing what she heard.

"...its different..." She said in a voice that was almost like a whisper.

"Hmm?"

Finally, all the courage in Azusa exploded in one moment. "Your love and mine are different!" Yui stopped moving so much, even she was surprised. "Why do you have to be so nice to me? Why do you have to touch me like this, even though our feelings aren't the same? Don't you know how much it hurts to have you joke around, even though I love you so much."

Tears sprouted in Azusa's eyes, a stream of them flowed down her cheeks, she couldn't stop it any more. "I'm horrible, even though you're a girl, and my sempai, I'm in love with you, I'm so repulsive." She started to shake in Yui's arms, the pain in her heart was starting to overwhelm her.

"I'm sorry, Azu-nyan." Yui held her a little more gently then, and caressed her hair. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Azusa nodded. It wasn't often that Yui sounded as sincere and mature as she was right now, so the crying kohai took advantage of it while it lasted.

"I'm sorry too, for falling in love with you. It must be weird, right?" Yui shook her head. She pulled apart and flipped Azusa around, wiping away her tears.

"I don't really know a lot about stuff like this. But I know, I definitely don't want you to cry." Yui smiled at her, and Azusa managed to smile back, though it was weak.

"Thank you, Yui-sempai." She rubbed at her eyes, and felt silly. "I cried too much, my eyes kind of hurt now." Right away, a light bulb went on in Yui's head.

"I know!" Yui moved in swiftly, and kissed Azusa's eye. Right away, she blushed, though Yui was blushing a little too. "Better?" Azusa nodded, and then pointed to her forehead.

"This hurts too." Yui nodded and kissed her forehead as well. "And here." She pointed to her cheek, the process repeated. "Here." Her neck was next. "H-Here..." She finally pointed at her lips. Yui hesitated for a moment, but nodded.

"I'll make you all better then, Azu-nyan~" And just like they, Yui pressed her lips against Azusa's. _"Its soft, and warm. Am I being selfish, am I spoiled?"_ Another tear slipped down Azusa's cheek. The kiss lasted for as long as they would allow, they had to breathe sometime.

"Thank you, sempai, that's enough." But Yui wasn't listening, even fact, she looked to be spaced out.

"Azu-nyan..." All of a sudden, Azusa was pushed down by Yui, who had a crazed look in her eyes. "Azu-nyan!" After climbing on top of her, Yui kissed her again, and again, and again. _"She's out of control."_ After being denied for so long, Yui had finally snapped.

By the time the kissing stopped, Azusa's clothes were mostly unbuttoned, and again, both of them were out of breath. _"N-no more..."_ Of course, that was the completely opposite of what she really wanted, she was just too tired to go any further. That didn't stop Yui, who started making her way down her neck, and toward her small breasts.

"Y-Yui-sempai!" She tried to fight it, but there was just no more strength left in her arms to resist.

"Azu-nyan is so cute, leave everything to me!" Yui looked about as serious as ever. First it started small, and carefully, Yui liked Azusa's breasts. Quickly things escalated, and she bit down on them. It was so sudden that Azusa didn't know whether to cry in pain, or in pleasure.

"Yui-sempai, that..." The barrage against her chest continued, with Yui's tongue and teeth doing a number of her spirit. She kind of wanted it to stop, it was scary; at the same time, it felt good, and she just wanted to be with the one she loved _"This should be alright, after all, this is what I wanted..."_ So finally, Azusa resigned herself to Yui's advances.

"Oh ho, you finally gave up, Azu-nyan." She nodded, the embarrassment showing clearly on her face.

"Yui-sempai, there's one more place that hurts..." Even as she thought about it, she felt like she was going too far, but she no longer cared anymore.

With a face as read as a tomato, Azusa took her finger, and pointed it down between her legs. "It itches, Yui-sempai..." This was crossing the line, even Yui understood this, as she was blushing too. But like before, she nodded.

"I'll help you then, Azu-nyan." Slowly, inch by inch, Yui's face moved toward Azusa's skirt. Without any more hesitation, Yui pressed her lips in between the girl's legs, and kissed her most precious spot. "Oh, its wet." Azusa averted her eyes from the scene.

"Don't say that, its embarrassing."

"Understood!" Yui continued, she kissed the spot, over and over. Eventually, she started to lick it, and it only grew wetter. Yui's affections made Azusa breath in and out, a little harder each time.

'Y-Yui-sempai..." It felt good, _"This is much better, than when I touch myself..."_ But she didn't say that out loud, it would kill her. Instead she bit her lip and tried her best to suppress the sounds that made their way out of her. It was no good; Yui moved the fabric under her clothes, and touched the spot directly with her tongue. That alone, made her squeal, she couldn't help but moan now. "Sempai!" As the sensation increased, Azusa lost more and more control of herself. With a final push, a wave of electricity ran through her. Her legs wrapped around Yui's head and pulled her in deeper.

In an instant it was over. A final, louder moan came from Azusa's lips as she released herself. A spasm and a chill ran through her, before she finally rested on the couch, her chest going up and down at a quick pace. Besides her breathing it was quiet, this worried her.

"Yui-sempai?" She pulled up her skirt, to find Yui in a daze.

"Azu-nyan overload, too much cuteness..." She passed out then, still suck in between her legs.

"Yui-sempai!" Azusa took hold of her, shaking the girl. While she was doing it, she smiled.

_"Thank you, sempai, I love you so much." _

Little did the two of them know, the club members had returned to school to get the two of them. And through a tiny crack in the door, a very excited girl watched them, through the lenses of her yuri-goggles.


End file.
